The Prince and The Pacifist (LOVE Series)
by Minedragon
Summary: When Asriel's crush for Frisk grows, Will Frisk return the feelings? Or will she hate him for it? WARNING M for lemons. Frisk is a girl.
1. The Tired Pacifist

Chapter 1: The Tired Pacifist

It had been several years since Frisk had spared Asgore and Asriel. However, the barrier hadn't come down afterwards, it only strengthened, making sure Frisk couldn't get home. However, She was still happy, the underground had become her home. Sans, unlike his usual self, fell in love, he even married, the care-free happy skeleton married the adoptive mother that Frisk always knew to love as Toriel. They have been happy together for a few years after the... **Flowey incident.** Asgore wasn't killed when Flowey had attacked him. He has been, a little sad since Tori got remarried, but Frisk still hangs out with him, occasionally. Asriel came back, Frisk had battled Flowey to save Asgore, in turn they had met Asriel's hyperdeath form. Frisk, being the pacifist she is, spared him, and he Became the goat boy he was meant to be, however, he never turned back into a flower, after a day or two, he emerged and showed himself to Toriel, who was crying with joy. All thanks to Frisk. As said before, it had been about 10 years ago, Frisk, now just of age to leave Toriel and Sans' home. Frisk had also been growing up with Asriel, he was now a strapping young man, about a year younger than Frisk (Frisk being around 18 and 3 quarters= Asriel being 18).Asriel even got Frisk to talk a few times before, Frisk has also not seen Chara since she took a physical form from the extracted Determination in Alphys' lab, now, she has a physical form and envies Frisk, occasionally assaulting them, but now, on this day it had gotten worse, oh so much worse…

The day, or night you could never tell, had started like any other Frisk had gone out for another walk, It was normally just to clear her head, The topics were normally different, but lately it had been about Asriel, He had been acting kind of strange lately, his normally white furry face would get a hint of red when she got too close to him, _It couldn't be love could it?_ She thought, _no, it couldn't be, I have known him for a while_ Frisk seemed to be lost in her thoughts only to notice a shadowy figure standing a few yards away from them. The figure then brandished what looked to be a kitchen knife in a threatening manner, then the figure then laughed, a female voice, and they emerged from the shadows. The green and yellow striped sweater gave her identity to Frisk away instantly, It was Chara, "So", she said, "after all these years, you still are a goody-two-shoes, aren't you?" Frisk hadn't paid attention to what Chara was saying, they were more worried about the fact that Chara could try to attack them at any given moment, Chara lunged straight for Frisk, knocking them down and pinning them, Chara then held the knife with both hands, aiming for Frisk's forehead, pushing with full force, Frisk only had a split-second to react, holding the knife away with all their strength, the next decision was vital, Frisk knocked the blade away watching to see where it had landed, they had then looked up at Chara, just as she kissed them. It was… confusing, why would Chara kiss them, the violent psychopath had kissed the harmless pacifist, a few emotions had crossed in the next two seconds, confusion, fear and anger, Frisk had kicked Chara off, they then stood up as fast as they could and ran, Chara, not in pursuit, had gone into the nearest alley, and thought about what had just occurred _Why?_ She asked, _Why did I do that, why did I kiss them, and what is this feeling I have about Frisk?_

It had been about 15 minutes afterwards when Frisk got back home in Snowdin, leaning against the door, panting, and checking out the window, Sans, Asriel, and Toriel had seen Frisk enter and were immediately at their side "You okay Kiddo?" Sans asked, "Oh, my child, why are you out of breath?" Toriel asked, Frisk felt crowded, Asriel would've normally asked "are you okay" but refrained from doing so,"Mom, Sans, I think Frisk needs some space." he said, picking Frisk up,"What do you mean?" asked Sans in a fatherly tone, "I mean, Frisk looks tired, we can ask what happened later, but now, she needs rest." Sans didn't argue with this, neither did Toriel, Asriel went up the stairs to one of the now added rooms in what used to be just the two skeletons living there, He tucked Frisk in bed, and kissed her forehead,"Nighty-night, Frisk" he said, she hadn't heard him though, since Frisk had fallen asleep as soon as Asriel picked them up. And as Asriel closed the door, he took one last look back in, and closed the door, leaving the room dark, with a little light shining through the window.

 **AN: Hello everyone, I sincerely hope you liked my new fanfic of undertale, and if you can or want, please support me on twitch, my channel name is Shadowdragon400, I also have a youtube channel, my name is minedragon 400 (space included), you will know if it is me by my signature pickaxe and shield profile picture. Please visit a good friend of mine, Taiyo-Renai! Check out some of his other stuff on deviantart now! (** **)and thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. Later my dragons!**

 **-Minedragon**

 **P.S. There WILL be lemons at the end of the story**


	2. The Half-Date

Chapter 2: The Half-Date

It had only been 1 or 2 hours since Frisk had fallen asleep that she had awoken afterwards, the brightened light from the crystals outside had dimmed to look as though it was night, as she woke up she noticed the cinnamon-butterscotch pie on the floor, Frisk warmly smiled at the food, it always made them feel better. Opening the door and walking down the stairs, they noticed Sans and Asriel were watching tv, _Mom must be in bed._ She thought, Frisk slowly walked down the stairs, aaand one of the steps creaked, both men looked up to see her, "What's up, sleeping beauty?" Sans said in a joking tone, "Hey Frisk." said Asriel. Frisk silently waved and continued down the steps and to the kitchen, washing off the plate and sitting on the couch next to Asriel, his face turning a light shade of pink. "So Kiddo, Ya wanna talk about earlier?" Sans said, The shade of pink on Asriel's face was gone, now replaced by serious expression, "Yeah, what happened?" Frisk leaned to Asriel's ear and whispered into it. "S-she did?" He had a look of confusion, Frisk nods, "Wait, wait, She's back!?" said Asriel. "What? Who?" said Sans. "Frisk says it was… Chara." Sans' eye began to flash a faint shade of blue and yellow, "What did she do to you?" anger clearly in his voice, "She kissed Frisk." Sans had a surprised look on his face, "Well, didn't see that one coming." "Yeah" Asriel said,"Oh, I know! Let's go get your mind off of this, why don't we go to Grillbyz?" Frisk nodded in response a small smile forming on her face, saying, _Alright then, let's go._

"Hey Asriel Wait up a minute." "Yeah Sans?" "I'm surprised that you're able to get Frisk to talk, it's good. But I do wonder, do you plan on making her do more than that?" Sans had a dirty look in his eye "W-Wha-what?" Asriel's face was blushing profusely. "Oh come on kiddo, it's obvious that you have a crush on Frisk." "Really, it was that obvious?" "Yup your face always pink around her, only stuttering when she's around? How wouldn't I know?" "Why are we even talking about this? Frisk is right the-" Frisk had already been out the door before their conversation started. "Look kid, all I'm saying is I wouldn't be against it if you two became a thing." Asriel just looked at Sans for reassurance, and sure enough, Sans was smiling and gave a wink. By the time Asriel got to Grillbyz Frisk was already at the counter, ready to order some sodas for the two of them. Asriel sat down next to Frisk, "Thanks for waiting." he said sarcastically, and Frisk put on a face that said, _But you were taking so long and it was cold outside_ "Well still, you ordered drinks right?" Frisk smiled, "Alright, what am I getting?" Frisk opened the menu and pointed at the soda. "Okay" With a minute or two of awkward silence the sodas appeared within Grillby'z hand, however, he tripped over a wash cloth and the drinks spilled all over his hand,"AAAAAGGHH!" He screamed his hand now extinguished and gone. Asriel and Frisk now freaking out at the counter. This went on for a minute until Grillby got up and looked perfectly fine, "Gotcha kids! Hahaha!" both Frisk and Asriel weren't exactly pleased by this, both sitting behind the counter with large frowns upon their faces, "Oh come on! It was funny! Well, I'll go get your drinks." Asriel had figured it would be another several minutes before the drinks came out, and he didn't want it to be awkward again. "So… you uh, met my adopted sister?" Frisk nodded, not looking neither disturbed nor pleased by the question. "W-Wha-what was she like?" this surprised Frisk mainly because Asriel had known them more than she did. The confusion was apparent upon Frisk's face, "Ya see, I kind of forgot what she was like, it's not like I can remember everything forever, all I remember is what she looks like." Asriel was dancing around the question he really wanted to ask, _Did you like it._ If Asriel's adopted sister was back, and she wanted Frisk, there was going to be a problem. He was a little jealous. But Asriel had liked Frisk for years, it started as a small thought, but grew into his big dream. The sodas had reached their rightful owners within a few seconds after his question. Frisk gave it some thought and looked at him with a sarcastic smile saying, _She is a psychopath._ "Uh-huh" he said in response, "Well then, what to eat…"

 **30 minutes later**

"Oof, I am stuffed!" said Asriel, his plate nearly clean, Frisk let out a content sigh. "Well, anything else you wanna do?" Asriel asked, Frisk thought for a moment before putting on a face saying _Ah! I know!_ She quickly grabbed Asriel's arm by the sleeve and dragged them out of Grillbyz. A few minutes later they found themselves at the door of the library. "The library huh?" Frisk nodded their head. "Okay." They went inside, there were rows upon rows of books on massive walls of shelves. The "Librarby" had been renovated since Frisk decided to live in the underground. They now had many, many novels, graphic novels, TV shows, Anime (Explains why Alphys now hangs out around here), and other things. Frisk immediately began walking towards one of the shelves of novels titled, "Romance" and picked out a book, the fourth in its series. Asriel also noticed that there was a 'Mature content' symbol on the back of the book. "Uuumm, Frisk? You do know that the book is stamped 'Mature Content', right?" Frisk nods, a light blush on her face. "Okay, do mom and Sans know about this?" She nods again. "Alright what's the story about?" Frisk explains it as the following, _The main character is caught in a love triangle. And they've known one of them for a long time but the other is new to their neighbourhood._ "I see. And how did you find this book?" _I was hanging out with Alphys_ "Really? Well, hurry up and let's go." they had checked out the book at the front desk and left. Frisk clutched the book to her chest. "Well, I think today was a good day." Frisk made a slight hum in agreement. They had reached their home and Asriel went to his room to sleep, while Frisk, having gotten sleep earlier, was not tired. So, she stayed up all "night" reading up until halfway through her book, and she loved it, it truly was a good day.

 **A.N. Hey guys, sorry the first chapter took so long to air, life kind of got in the way, but we are back on track now! Don't forget to leave a review or PM me on what you think. See you all next time.**

 **Later My Dragons!**


	3. Their voice

**A.N. Hey Guys, I just want to say that this has been an amazing turn out, it hasn't even been a week and we already have almost 200 people reading! Holy shiz, Also, someone requested that there be an ending for a Harem (Main character ends up with 2 or more people, in this case Chara and Asriel). My only response is that I had planned for this, if you can get the right amount of "Events" for both Chara and Asriel, (there are 4 events after the first two chapters in total) I believe it can happen, but that is up to you all, let me know in the reviews. Without further a do, Read on!**

Chapter 3: Asriel event 1:

It was the next morning, Frisk felt like crap, due to the fact she was up all night because of her "need" to read. Those few hours of sleep bringing her little happiness the next morning. Asriel was already awake and helping Toriel in the kitchen to make everyone's breakfast, while sans was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Asriel, could you go tell your sister that breakfast is going to be ready soon." said Toriel, "Yes mother." Asriel replied. He climbed the stairs of the red interiored home, and made his way down to the third door out of the four upstairs. He hesitated a moment before knocking on the door, with no response he walked in. "Hey Frisk m-" he stopped mid sentence due to the sight before him… Frisk was sleeping peacefully, he moved closer to her bed to get a good look, Frisk looked cherubic, or like a sleeping angel, still clutching that book to her chest. "Frisk, Frisk wake up, breakfast is ready." Frisk yawned, getting up and rubbing their eyes. They pointed at their wrist as if to say _What time is it?_ "Uuuhh, 10 in the morning? Didn't get much sleep did ya?" Frisk shook their head. "Well, you can tell me about it at breakfast, After you get dressed." he said with a joking tone. Frisk looked down at herself and blushed furiously she then covered her bulging chest, while throwing a pillow at Asriel, who was already out the door.

After a few moments, Frisk came down the stairs of her home and walked to the table, taking a seat after reaching their destination. Toriel and Sans were eating in the living room, not too far away. Asriel decided to go ahead and get a conversation started, "So, about that book last night." Frisk nods in response to his comment wearing an inquisitive face _What about it?_ The face said. "Well, was whatever's in there really so good that you had to stay up all night?" Frisk nods up and down, slowly and dramatically. "Okaaayyy… Well you have fun with that. Any plans today?" Frisk placed her index finger on her chin and made a small _Hmmm…_ noise, then shook her head. "Do you wanna go to the MTT resort and watch some comedy acts?" Frisk nods a small smile forming on her face. "Okay, we'll leave at lunch." Asriel said.

 **3 hours later**

"Alright mom, We're leaving!" "Okay Asriel, just be back by 6 o'clock okay?" "Alright mom! Bye!" "Bye!"

 **During the 20 minutes of walking**

"So… Chara's back huh?" Frisk nods and makes a small noise in agreement. _Well this is just great, and she's after my crush no less_ "Great" Asriel replies. They were walking through the echo flowers quietly, and then it happened, their conversations from so long ago began echoing through the flowers. "Y'know, she was a great person then, but now she has a murderous personality. People really do change, huh?" He said looking at the flower, he then turned to look at Frisk, "Look, Frisk, I'm sorry for what I did as Flow-" "Don't talk like that." a quiet voice, it was gentle but stern, quiet but loud enough to hear, "W-what?" said Asriel. This was the first time Frisk had ever spoken in such a tone, or at all this loud. "I said don't talk like that. You had no control over yourself, you had no soul at the time, you said so yourself." she said. This was the Frisk that Asriel had fallen for. The kind, comforting human, who made the effort to save them, when no one else could, "Thanks Frisk." Frisk gave a small smile and they exchanged a hug. Small tears formed around Asriel's eyes, when the hug ended he wiped them away and said "Come on, We're gonna be late for the show."

 **At/ after the show**

The show was extraordinary. Frisk had never been to a stand up comedy act before, but this one was pretty good. The two went to see a comedian called the **Comic** , he had **bony** hands, and was wearing a **light blue hoody** , but what really told Frisk and Asriel who it was, were his puns, they were all **skeleton** puns. Eventually, the two got back home, and Sans was sitting on the couch, drinking a soda. "So Sans, The MTT resort was fun." "Cool, what act did you go see?" "The Comic!" Sans spit out the soda he was drinking, his eyes were black now, and he looked at the two, "Does that mean…" "Yeah, it was you wasn't it?" "...Yeah it was" "And you didn't tell anyone about this why?" "1. Nobody asked 2. I didn't care about it that much" "Fair enough. Well, there's a few more things I have to do, but for now I am going for a walk. Frisk, do you wanna join me?" Frisk nods "Okay." Asriel replied.

The walk was around Snowdin. Being the snowy town it is, it's pretty cold, so they stopped by the Shop in town and got some warm sweet buns. "So, how much for these sweet buns?" "Free of charge for the _cute couple_." Asriel began choking on his food hearing those words, Frisk's face blushing profusely. "W-We Aren't uh… We aren't dating." "O-Oh, I'm sorry, but are you sure? It really seems like you two have a thing going on." Frisk's face was even more red than before, "She's my adoptive sister!" Asriel replied, looking rather flustered by the idea. "Hey, it could still happen! Anyway, the sweet buns are free this time." "Th-Thank you…" "No problem! Just remember what I said!" replied the white bunny, who was the shopkeep, as she turned around and walked away. "Frisk." Frisk looked up slowly to see Asriel blushing hard, his face a light shade of pink. "L-Let's just go home" he said. Frisk nodded, their face still quite red.

"Heya kids." "Hey Sans" Asriel replied "How did your day go?" "Long story" Asriel said. "I've got spare time." "Maybe later." "okay, why are you two so red?" The two froze and turned to him. "Part of the 'long story' I was talking about." "Alright." Frisk and Asriel ate their dinner and went upstairs to sleep. However, Frisk couldn't sleep, there was something she wanted to know…

 **SLIGHT LEMON WARNING! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE HERE FOR THE STORY**

Frisk was right there in front of Asriel, only in her underwear"Azzy~" she purred to him, it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He began groping her left breast, using his thumb to play with the nipple, and then began to suck and lick the other nipple, earning light moans in response. He could see how wet she was through her white panties. He stopped playing with her bulging chest and lowered his muzzle to her crotch, hovering a few inches away. Asriel lightly began to pull Frisk's panties off of her, a string of vaginal juices still connected to it from her clit. He then shoved his muzzle in. "Asriel!" Frisk moaned his name, he put his tongue inside of her, pushing it and pulling it out, twisting it and licking all of her inside. "Azzy!" She came on his tongue and on his face, he lapped it up and got ready for the next part. He readied himself at her entrance, cock grinding against it, sharp gasps escaping Frisk's mouth. "D-Do it." she gasped, He entered, a scream of pain and pleasure intertwined came from Frisk. He stopped so she could get used to his size, eventually she was ready, and he began ramming himself into her. The only sounds heard in the room were Frisk and Asriel's moans, and the slapping of his testicles against her pelvis. Neither of them could last much longer at this rate. "I-I'm gonna…" "Me too!" Frisk replied, and they came together, and as Asriel released his seed into his beloved, the world went white, and then black.

 **LEMON IS OVER, YOU MAY RETURN TO THE STORY, THE LEMON WAS A DREAM**

Asriel woke up and looked to his right, the bed was still neatly made as if nothing happened, because nothing happened. It was then he realized, _It was a dream, and a wrong one at that_

 **A.N. Ok guys, this took a bit to write, as well as the fact that I figured you guys should have a taste of a future lemon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! See you next time!**

 **Later my dragons!**

 **-Minedragon**


	4. The Dance (end)

A.N. So, the amount of support for this story has been phenomenal. I can't believe it's actually getting anything close to this amount of attention at all, let me say something else though. I'm sure many of you who were here for the story's first two weeks of life have noticed slight changes within the story as well as the name. Due to rules and guidelines of no writers are allowed to make a reader guided story, choose-your-path, etc. Thusly, I changed as little as I could to keep the same content within it. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then don't worry about it. What matters is that both the readers and author are happy about the story progress, and that is currently What's happening.

Read on!

Chapter 4: A Dance

Frisk walked down the hall towards Asriel's door, there was something she wanted to say or ask, the problem was she didn't know when, where, or even what to say. She thought about these topics outside his door for several minutes before going in…

Asriel held his head in his hands. He was sweating a lot due to a previous dream, (*ahem lemon dream *ahem) he still had his "part" out, no longer covered by his blanket. It was then he noticed the doorway. The hall lights were always on, so it wasn't hard to tell if someone was right outside his door because of their shadow. This particular person stood there for a few minutes pacing back and forth in front of his door, finally they opened the door, and in came Frisk. She entered the room with her mouth open in the sense she was going to say something, but stopped, stared at him, and trailed her eyes down. Asriel followed her gaze, realizing his "part" was still out, fully erect. He looked her in the eyes as they both went red faced. Frisk left the room quickly while Asriel covered his taint with his blanket. He quickly got into some fuzzy MTT brand pajamas and a royal family shirt, and went out into the hall towards Frisk's room

Frisk couldn't believe what she just saw. She ran straight to her room after opening his door, closing her door behind her. She wasn't mentally prepared to walk in on Asriel with his dick out, fully erect. It wasn't that bad… her mind began to wander. "Hey… uh, Frisk." said Asriel breaking her lewd train of thought. Frisk was startled for second but recovered and sheepishly waved from her bedside. She noticed his face was cherry red with embarrassment as he spoke, and getting redder by the second. "So… what uh… what did you need?" Frisk took several seconds to think over her following sentence, she then shook her head.

"Huh, maybe another time then."

Asriel left the room and went to his, resting for the night. Frisk, unsure about what to do, thought for a while, but eventually slept.

The next day Asriel already out the door by the time Frisk woke up. She had checked everywhere for him all day, but to no avail. "Oh, Asriel? I think he went out for a walk." Toriel said. "I assume you're going to find him my child?" Frisk nodded in confirmation, "Well then, don't forget to let him know we still have to go to Mettaton's party tomorrow!" Frisk gave another nod and went out the door into the cold night air, on the way to Grillbyz. She opened the door to the bar/restaurant only to find Sans and Asriel, sitting on barstools, with beers in hand. Asriel looked wasted.

Asriel had been in Grillbyz for most of the day, he was originally going to have a few sodas, but then Sans walked in. "Heya kiddo, why the long face?" he said, "Just some stuff last night" Asriel replied. "This wouldn't have anything to do wi-" "Yup" "You weren't sleeping naked, were you?" "Yes again" "Whoo boy, I bet that got your goat!" Asriel glared at him. "Sorry, well, it could've been worse, at least you didn't have an erection." "For the first time in this conversation, you are wrong." "what? Wow, *ahem* well then, how about some of this, it might make you feel better." Sans was holding a bottle of Snoweiser "Sans, you know mom doesn't want us to drink!" "Hey, it's up to you." Asriel mulled it over and then thought about Frisk when she saw his… he grabbed the bottle from Sans and chugged it. "Dang kid." "Hmm, has a chilled taste…" "Yeah I got plenty of 'em" Within several hours… Asriel noticed Frisk walk in the establishment, now, Asriel hasn't been scared often. When he was a flower, when he was the god of Hyperdeath, but this trumped both of them. She looked at him, and got slightly agitated, They had known each other that long. "See ya bud" Sans said, "Hey! Sans wai-" and he teleported away. Frisk sat down in Sans' seat and pointed her thumb to the door, Let's leave. "N-Now, Frisk… *hic*" Frisk let out a sigh. "Okay..." Asriel said. Just getting up from the barstool was difficult for him, so while stumbling, he got help from Frisk. "Th - thanks *hic* Frisk" Frisk nodded, They reached their home in that instant, Frisk helped them down onto the couch in the living room and sat next to them. "No, really thanks, you're always *hic* helping my sorry butt out, you *hic* listen to me when I need to talk. You comfort me when I need emotional support, thank you." Frisk's face warmed as she began to blush, She waves her hand to say that anyone would've done it. "Frisk, *hic* you're a really kind and caring person. *hic* which is why I love you... *hic*" Frisk was looking away in that moment but heard him clearly, she turned to look at him as he fell asleep. I-i don't… I don't know what to do. I had a feeling he liked me but… she thought for a while before Sans walked downstairs, "What's wrong kiddo?" Frisk made a few hand gestures signifying the past two minutes. "Ah so he finally confessed to you did he?" Frisk looked at him confused, "Yeah I knew all along, so did your mother, either way. He was hesitant about it, considering you haven't dated anyone here in the underground, he didn't know how you would handle it." Frisk just looked down deep in thought.

The next morning

Asriel woke up with a splitting headache and a few gaps in his memory from last night. He opened his eyes only to find Frisk, asleep on top of him, clinging to his chest. He was about to panic but saw her face. She was angelic, to say the least. Asriel thought Frisk looked cute when asleep. Asriel used to have nightmares of Flowey, or rather his times as him. He never wanted any part of it, but being soulless means no control, no compassion, no love. Thanks to Frisk, he has the life he does now. His love for her blossomed several days after he emerged from the cave, she was always being so nice to him. Frisk groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Howdy." Asriel whispered to her, She gently smiled and whispered back, "Morning your majesty." Asriel smiled and asked, "What happened last night? I've got a pretty bad headache right now." Frisk was a bit startled by the question, she remembered everything perfectly. Like how he drunkenly confessed to her. She just nodded to him and said, "You were drunk." "Oh crap, really? D-Did I say or do something stupid?" "We'll talk more on this later, for now, let's get you some water for that headache." "Thanks for looking out for me Frisk" Frisk slightly froze at that sentence but then continued to the medicine cabinet to get some headache pills. She came back to him with a glass of water and pills in hand, as Asriel was taking the pills, Frisk said, "We have a party to go to today, around 5pm" Asriel looked at her for a minute, "It has been a while, hasn't it?" Frisk nods, "Better get ready, it's 7 right now." Asriel spit out the water in his mouth, "Crap." The two ran out the door within 20 minutes to go get a tux and dress.

Within several hours the two brought their apparel to the car in a box and bag. At the party, Asriel went to the restroom to change into his Tuxedo. It was a black tuxedo with a red tie and a small sunflower in the pocket with a red, folded handkerchief behind it, and a white shirt underneath it all. As for Frisk, she chose a white dress to show off her innocent side, it could have been called a wedding dress but the skirt came down to the lower shin. There was a trim of light blue and purple coming down the skirt in stripes on the sides. They both walked out of the restrooms and laid eyes on each other instantaneously. They walked to each other and a conversation ensued, " *whistle* Wow, Frisk." Frisk blushed lightly, "Not so bad yourself." she replied, Asriel blushed as well. The two used to dance a lot as children at parties, however they hadn't danced for several years, and Frisk always lead. "Attention Beauties and gentle beauties the dance floor is now open!" The two looked at eachother, and nodded, "Hey Frisk?" Frisk looked at him, "Mind if I take the lead?" Frisk nodded, blushing. They hit the dance floor with several other guests at the party, spin, catch, step up step back, step side to side… Asriel memorized the dance moves in his head and led Frisk expertly, eventually he moved by instinct and by the middle of the song all eyes and spotlights were on them. At the end of the song, Asriel did a dip on Frisk and leaned in to kiss her, at the same time he realized what he was doing, she did too. He quickly picked her up, blushing, "A-asriel I-I…" Asriel turned and ran off and ran off, tears in his eyes. "W-Wait! Asriel!" Frisk lost him in the crowd.

Hazarding a guess, she found him on the balcony. "Frisk I'm sorry." "Azzy, don't be." "Frisk I have som-" "I already know." "H-How?" "You were drunk, remember? And…" "And?" Asriel was feeling tense and anxious. "I feel the same way." Frisk kissed Asriel on the lips, and it lasted a little while. Their lips parted as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Click "Hey Tori! Come see this!" Sans yelled "OMG you guys I'm so happy for you!" Alphys said "About time!" Undyne added "Oh my children!" Toriel exclaimed with joy "Ah human, good job!" Papyrus cheered. The two held each other in their arms

Thusly, The Prince had confessed his love to the pacifist, and she accepted. Then continued a long, happy life for the two, or did it?

[The End]

A.N. So, that's it, I have changed this story SO MUCH since the first chapter saw publishing, it's actually a bit embarrassing. But, the promised lemon from the summary is after this Author's Note. The last sentence (from before) refers to a possible sequel for this story,

Child of man, Son of monster given the title, I'm sure you can hazard a guess as to at least one character that could starr within it, or what it's about. If anyone has the ability or wishes to send a cover image for the story I will put it ad the image and credit you in the summary.

Anyway…

This is Minedragon signing off!

Later My Dragons!

[LEMON WARNING, LEMON WARNING]

The two sat on Asriel's bed, "So I guess we don't need separate rooms anymore, right?" Asriel asked Frisk, "I suppose but… " Frisk gently rubbed Asriel's crotch, "I've been wondering about this guy for a little while" she moaned in his ear. "F-Frisk…" Frisk pulled Asriel's pants off as well as his green and yellow striped boxers off, and began stroking his hardened member, slowly, earning light moans in response. She then began slowly licking his member, from the base to the tip, "F-Frisk" Asriel moaned, Frisk just giggled to herself as she kept going, she quickened the pace on stroking Asriel's cock as she began masturbating herself. "Fr-Frisk… I'm gonna…" Frisk made a small grunt in response. Within an instant Asriel's cum covered Frisk's face as her cum covered her hand. "Wow Frisk" he huffed, catching his breath, "I'm not done yet, I'll be right back." She said. Frisk left the room (after grabbing her clothes) and went to the bathroom to wash the cum off her face. When she was done she came back to Asriel, and began to strip naked in front of him. She then sat on his chest and took her breasts and rubbed his dick in between them, within minutes he came all over her breasts. She then passionately kissed him, she began grinding her crotch against his as she did so. She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, "I want it bad" he knew what to do. She guided his member to her entrance as he took hold of her hips, when he felt her, he thrusted. Frisk moaned loudly, "A-Azzy~!" He began to thrust faster, feeling the grooves inside her lower entrance, loud slapping could be heard in the room, and panting. Frisk moved her lips close to his ear as she whispered seductively, "Cum inside me… Daddy." This put them both on the brink, "Your wish is my… ugh... command" The world went white for both as he spread his seed inside of her, filling her womb, and spilling out on the bed sheets. They collapsed on each other in a panting mess. "That was awesome"Asriel gasped, "Yeah, I feel so good~" Frisk replied "So…" Asriel sheepishly started "Round two?" Frisk finished, "You read my mind" The two made more passionate love through the night...


End file.
